The invention relates to a device for cutting out and transporting a silage block, comprising a main frame which may be connected to a tractor and which comprises an at least approximately horizontal cross-beam, which carries a plurality of parallel tines and to which an upstanding main frame part is connected, which supports near its upper end an at least approximately horizontal frame member, which forms an approximately U-shaped guide along which a drive housing may be reciprocated, a sawing means being guided in this drive housing for upward and downward movement.
In a known device of this type the sawing means passes a bend of about 90.degree. in the two corners of the U-shaped guide, which are remote from the upstanding main frame part. These bends have a rather large radius. The operative front side of the saw which is pressed through the silage during the sawing operation has to be positioned tangential to this bend. However, in view of the fact that the saw has a certain width, it is not possible for the rear side of the saw also to be positioned tangentially to the bend during the passage through this bend. Therefore, this rear side of the saw will describe a bend with a larger radius and will have to push silage material away, giving rise to large torsion forces in the saw. These torsion forces increase with the width of the saw, as more silage material has to be pushed aside. Furthermore, the lower end of the saw of the known device will run out while passing through the bend. Due to these phenomena the saw may break during the passage of the bends. In connection herewith both the length and the width of the saw to be used are subject to limitations.